


diamonds in diamond city

by badgerterritory



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, cute proposal occurs, gaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kate loses her ring, and conveniently finds it immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diamonds in diamond city

**Author's Note:**

> is writing fic at 4am the literary version of shitposting

Kate’s heart was pounding as she called out, “Hey, Piper, can you come in here?”

It only took Piper a moment to pop in, buttoning up her shirt. Her hair was pinned up, and for a moment she was so attractive all Kate wanted to do was pin her against the wall. But that wouldn’t be very productive, and the entire point of Kate’s predicament was her desire to be productive. “Hey, Blue,” Piper said with a smile, finishing with her shirt and taking the pins out of her hair, shaking it out. “What do you need?”

Kate’s mouth went dry. She very, very badly wanted to kiss Piper. But instead she said, “I think I lost my ring. Can you help me look for it?”

“Sure, Blue.” Piper put her hands on her hips and glanced around. “You remember the last time you knew you had it?”

They looked for half an hour, during which her quick fingers did their work. Finally, she embraced Piper from behind, smiling at the familiar, warm feeling of holding her. Until Piper said, “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you glad to see me?”

The moment was nearly ruined. Kate decided to salvage it by slipping her fingers between Piper’s and saying, “I think I found the ring, Piper.” And she brought Piper’s hand up in front of her face.

She was speechless for a while, and Kate was on the verge of commenting when Piper said, “Oh, Blue,” then, “Kate. Are you sure?”

Kate laughed. “Yes, Piper, I’m sure. I’m so sure I went through the trouble of sneaking a wedding ring onto you. I love you. I don’t know what marriage means in the future, but in my day it meant love, forever and ever.”

Piper was glowing. She was smiling, and Kate was smiling, and she was a little giddy, too, and Piper said, “Is it okay if I dedicate the paper to how much I love you? Like, literally until we stop publishing.”

There wasn’t much Kate could think of to reply to that except a laugh and a kiss.


End file.
